


Hello Neighbor!

by CaptainFairyTale



Series: Love Birds [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Birds, But not really incest... they are not related. I put that there to be safe., Cockatoos, Incest, M/M, Vet!Tadashi, hidashi, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro just moved into a new apartment. </p><p>He meet his neighbor. </p><p>Hiro releases that he's doomed. </p><p>[Part One]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Neighbor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of this series of one shots. I don't know ho many parts will be honestly. XD
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy this. I thought of this, because I'm going to be getting a pet bird soon. Though not a cockatoo, even though those birds are gorgeous. <3 
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy this. Part Two will be coming soon.

Hiro groaned as he finally finished placing the last of his boxes inside his new apartment. Hiro rolled his shoulders before finally closing and locking his door. “Didn’t realize I had so much stuff.” Hiro winced as he saw the mountain of boxes in his small living room. 

Hiro finally at eighteen had graduated from his University of Robotics with high honors. He was the youngest to graduate from his High School and now he was the youngest to graduate from his University. He was also one of the youngest and most successful inventors during his time at the University. Making two inventions that are now in almost every single household of the world. 

Hiro sighed as he looked at the amount of work he had to do. “First things first.” Hiro thought as he walked towards his bedroom. Instantly the short young adult spread out his arm and gave out a low whistle. The command was instant as soon as he made the soft whistle a flutter of wings could he heard and soon a familiar weight perched onto his arm. 

“Hey Megabot.” Hiro cooed at the large bird. 

“Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!” Megabot, Hiro’s female pink cockatoo, spoke back enthusiastically.

Hiro smiled as Megabot slowly made her way to Hiro’s shoulder nuzzling his cheek as Hiro started setting up his Best Friend’s cage and play area. The apartment itself was actually a nice house was that was split in half. One half was Hiro’s apartment that included a large master bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, living room, guest room and even half of the basement. 

It was a nice home that felt good as soon as Hiro walked into it. Though, horribly unfurnished making Hiro wince as the only furniture he had was a double bed. “We have a lot of work to do.” Hiro sighed, making Megabot coo at him before she flew back onto her makeshift perch that Hiro made. 

“I wonder who my neighbor is…” Hiro thought looking at the wall. On the other side was his neighbor that Hiro had yet to meet. Hiro hoped his neighbor didn’t mind Megabot; even if the landlord said he would be okay with it Hiro was apprehensive at best. People tend to say things they don’t mean, but once you actually stay close to them for a while do you see their colors change. 

It was why Hiro had left the city for a more country/middle of nowhere scene. People only wanted to be his friend in order to copy his inventions or try to get some of the money Hiro made. “Bird’s are easier than people.” Hiro grumbled, giving Megabot a scratch as she flew back onto his shoulder. Hiro walked back down the stairs to the living room and looked at his mattress before the stairs. It made Hiro curse at the fact that unfortunately he was a very short male. One that was also lanky and skinny in size. 

“Uh oh! Uh oh!” Megabot chirped, flapping her wings a bit before settling as she looked at the mattress. 

“That’s right uh oh… how am I going to get this thing in the bedroom?” Hiro asked, more to himself than to Megabot. 

Ding… Dong...

Hiro blinked in surprise as he looked over at his door. “Who could that be?” Hiro thought as he walked over to the door. Hiro could tell by how the shadow behind the glass told him that the person behind the door was tall. So carefully Hiro unlocked his door and opened it. 

“Yes?” Hiro managed to squeak out as he saw the figure that was waiting behind the door. 

“Hello, my names Tadashi Hamada. I just wanted to greet you since we’ll be neighbors for now on.” The male spoke, his voice making Hiro want to melt into a puddle of goo as he stared at the gorgeous male. “OH NO HE’S HOT!” Hiro thought with horror, while Megabot bounced on his shoulder.

“Hello! Hello!” Megabot spoke bobbing her head at the other. Making Hiro snap out of his stupor as he placed a hand out to shake Tadashi’s. “Damn it his hands are big too.” Hiro thought with a blush as he stammered out his name and a welcome. Hiro allowed the male inside and couldn’t help, but blush even harder as he noticed how he didn’t even have chair or a table for the other to sit in. 

“Is this all your furniture?” Tadashi asked with surprise. 

“For now! I was planning to go to a furniture store and buy a few essentials.” Hiro stated, fumbling with his hands. 

“So… Tadashi… what do you do?” Hiro asked lamely. Tadashi smiled as he turned away from the boxes to look over at Hiro. “I’m actually one of the Veterinarians in the town.” Tadashi explained, before he motioned over to Megabot. “I actually specialize in birds and felines so I guess your Cockatoo here will be one of my patients.” Tadashi chuckled, making Hiro laugh nervously as Megabot decided to play with Hiro’s hoodie string. 

“Hear that Megabot? He’s going to be your Doctor.” Hiro spoke, making Megabot look over at Tadashi before going back at attack Hiro’s string. When she was bored with that did the Cockatoo climb her way into Hiro’s hood fro a bit of rest. 

“She’s gorgeous bird, where did you get her?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro grin as he looked over at his shoulder. “I meet her at my University. She was one of the newest birds my Professor got, but she didn’t seem to like him much.” Hiro explained, remembering the time where Megabot even attacked the baffled Professor when he tried to get down from her perch. Hiro’s old Professor was a huge bird lover and already had three other Cockatoos. But, it seemed this one didn’t like him as much as the others. 

“She down right rejected my poor professor and would often have to stay in the University since she refused to move.” Hiro stated, twiddling his fingers as he noticed how intently Tadashi was looking at him. “I was usually in the lab all hours of the day and night… and well… we just clicked? I would talk to her whenever I was there and she would look at me from her perch.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi looked a bit behind him to see the snoozing bird in surprise. 

“She’s so attached to you now. You must be an amazing care giver.” Tadashi complimented, making Hiro feel himself heat up from his head to his toes. “Why are you so perfect.” Hiro wanted to bitterly think. “Before you know it she was sitting on my shoulder and cuddling… my professor really tried, but the one time he brought her to his house. She started pulling out her feathers.” Hiro sighed, making Tadashi nod in understanding. 

“And well, my professor was nice enough to give her to me for free and teach me how to care for her.” Hiro stated, a smile on his lips as he thought of the day where his Professor gave him Megabot. Giving him a reassuring smile and asking for him to take care of her. The professor didn’t realize that he had given Hiro an actual first friend that day. 

“By the way, did you need any help with this?” Tadashi asked, nudging over towards the mattress. Before Hiro could answer a sound came from his hoodie. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Megabot cheered climbing out of Hiro’s hoodie before she flew over towards the bed her head going up and down as she looked at the bed with a bit of confusion and awe. Tadashi laughed while Hiro wanted to slither away from humiliation at Megabot’s blunt words. 

“Come on, let me help you get this up the stairs.” Tadashi grinned, before he started walking over to the bed giving Hiro an amazing view of his back and… well… 

“I’m doomed.” Hiro thought, before rushing over to finally get his damn bed into his room. Thankfully the two managed to get the mattress up the stairs and into the bedroom without any injury. Hiro offered the other man some food since Hiro was planning on getting take-out. “Sure, how about we eat it at my apartment?” Tadashi offered, making Hiro nod since they wouldn’t be able to sit in his own apartment since there was nothing to actually sit on unless they considered the counter tops and stairs. 

“Alright! Does Chinese food sound good?” Hiro asked. The rumble in Tadashi’s stomach surprised both of them; making Hiro laugh and Tadashi slap a hand to his face. “Sorry, that will be perfect.” Tadashi stated, before motioning Hiro to follow. Even stating to bring along Megabot. 

“Don’t worry, I have nothing in my apartment that would harm her.” Tadashi reassured, as Hiro cautious stepped into the other side with Megabot on his shoulders looking around curiously. 

“Baymax! Come say hello!” Tadashi called out, before he held up his arm. Hiro watched as the large white Cockatoo flew from the cage to his arm giving Tadashi soft clicks before looking at Hiro and Megabot with interest. 

“This is Baymax, my own Cockatoo.” 

 

“Fuck… I’m doomed.”


End file.
